Increasingly complex designs are resulting in challenges to designers of printed circuit boards. Printed circuit board designs are becoming more complex due to various factors. One factor making printed circuit board designs more complex is related to the increase in the density of integrated circuit devices (i.e. the amount of logic on integrated circuit devices) that are used as part of a printed circuit board assembly. As integrated circuits increase in density, the number of input/output (I/O) signals to those integrated circuits increases while trying to maintain similar footprints on the printed circuit board. Thus, printed circuit boards supporting these increasingly dense integrated circuits become more complex with respect to the increased number of signal traces they support.